1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertically adjustable applicance support mechanism and more particularly, to such a mechanism with positive locking for support of appliances such as lights or other studio equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a great number of appliance support mechanisms in use today, however, a majority of these mechanisms cannot be operated with one hand. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,894 to Newton, II et al discloses a mechanism to provide one-handed vertical movement of an appliance support. The patent to Newton does not however, provide positive locking of the vertical support to ensure that the support will not slip under the weight of numerous lights. The internal workings of the Newton mechanism allows for the possibility of the vertical support becoming jammed within the mechanism. There does not appear to be any devices on the market which provide positive locking, as well as, being non-jammable.